Sam Gonzalez
The Acolyte, as well as MitosisHappy Hardcore News on (20/07/2005). More proof through 'ryg0r's post (Sam's forum name) on (07/18/2005). Also notice the date in which ryg0r joined Happy Hardcore, it dates back to 2002 and thus is an identifier to how long he has been producing, is an alias of Australian happy hardcore producer Sam Gonzalez. Mr. Gonzalez announced on August 11th, 2006 that he was going to 'kill The Acolyte name' but as of yet has not officially done so.Sam Gonzalez's blog post regarding the end of The Acolyte's name. Biography Sam Gonzalez grew up in a christian influenced home that did not introduce hardcore music on its own. After hearing an example of the genre on the radio, Sam was hooked, "I’ve always love electronic music since I first heard it."nuenergy interview with Sam Gonzalez regarding his musical history and containing information on his age - 21 years old on the day of 17/08/05. Being that it was over one year ago, Sam is now at least 22 years old. Now 22, Gonzalez owns his own production company, CommandoBot Studios.Sam Gonzalez's blog post regarding the existence of CommandoBot Studios and the artists it has worked with. Although this claim seems to be true, no physical studio has been proven to exist; especially while Gonzalez has used the "SAE College in Sydney"'s facilities, as noted here. Primarily known exclusively on the internet, The Acolyte has had songs played and hosted on several websites including In The Mix, IMO Records and Happy Hardcore. He has also had dealings with over 10 record companies including the creation of Executive Records where a personal biography on him existsExecutive Records Artist biography on The Acolyte.. Multiple albums, mostly consisting of only a few tracks, have been produced and can be seen at discogs.com under Sam Gonzalez's profile. Most notable of The Acolyte's works are the two songs Akira Yamaoka’s - Love Me Do (The Acolyte’s Remix)Konami's official information regarding Love Me Do. and Treble Bass Attitude which featured on Konami's DDR Ultramix 3 and DDR Universe for the Xbox 360 (used in the E3 trailer), respectively. Songs Note that The Acolyte has not released an independant compilation of songs, and that most are presented with other songs in mix albums such as "Hardcore Tsunami 2" where "The Truth" is featured. Also note that the difference between forthcoming, as listed in the table, and To Be Announced and Unreleased, found below. Unreleased & Works In Progress *'Everything (The Acolyte’s Remix)' - Andrew Holt (TBA) *'It Aint Hard to Tell' - The Acolyte (TBA) *'Make It…' - The Acolyte (TBA) *'Smack!' - The Acolyte & DJ Silver (TBA) *'So Close' - The Acolyte featuring Amy *'The Great Escape (The Acolyte VIP Remix)' - Cloudskipper, Reese & Stargazer (Unreleased) *'Thug Connected' - The Acolyte & DJ Silver (TBA) *'Treble Bass Attitude' - The Acolyte (Unreleased) *'When the Rain Comes' - The Acolyte featuring Amy (TBA) *'Your Mom' - The Acolyte & DJ Silver (TBA) Coordinating Artists *'Amy' *'Cloudskipper' *'DJ Silver' *'Invader' *'Pete Finley' *'Reese' *'Shanty'ush.net with release information and clips dating back to 2005. Juno.co.uk also lists Shanty as a partner on the "Party People" track of the album of the same name. *'Skye' *'Stargazer' Resources External Links *Sam Gonzalez's discography, listing all of The Acolyte's (and Mitosis's) compositions. Category:Artist